Quit crash landing on me!
by fubukitasuku999
Summary: Jinsoku crash lands on Yasutsuna, and his wallet pays the price. [YasutsunaXJinsoku] (Strays very far from original storyline)
1. Chapter 1

The few times Jinsoku falls on Yasutsuna, his wallet always pays the price.

The first time was also their first encounter. Yasutsuna was going out to eat after a conference between the six Demon Generals. The usually clam Queen Yukari seemed rushed, saying that it was an urgent meeting. Something about he Holy War again. And she had to give them their monthly pay checks. So, in the end, he had to end his lunch meeting with Wind Pier almost immediately after the two had met up.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his perfected hair. He could hear the ladies around him squeal. _What's up with them, squealing just because I messed up my hair?_

The noises died down quickly. The land trembled violently, and the people around him backed away. Yasutsuna was too hungry to care. He continued walking in the direction of the cafe.

'Watch out!' Someone shouted from above him. Yasutsuna grunted as the person handed on him and they both tumbled down.

'Aww, crap. I'm gonna be late for my delivery.' Yasutsuna looked up. The guy was dressed in all greens and black. He quickly got up and offered a hand to him. 'Name's Jinsoku. Sorry for landing on top of you.'

Yasutsuna was still a little dazed. 'Uh, sure? I mean, wait, you're not hurt, are you? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Yasutsuna, the Wind Demon General.' He took Jinsoku's and and he pulled him up.

'Nah, I'm fine. So you're the Wind Demon General?' Jinsoku questioned as he picked up his cap from the floor, probably knocked off when he crash landed. 'Do you know who Queen Yukari is? I've got a delivery for her.'

Yasutsuna had two options: eat his lunch according to plan, or do this delivery man a favour.

'Yes I do, follow me.'

He couldn't risk getting anything late for Queen Yukari, after all.

Along the way Jinsoku talked about how fun his job was.

'Seems fun, your job. Jumping through time and space ain't so bad.'

'Yeah,' Jinsoku chuckled, bringing a loose fist in front of his mouth. 'My boss ain't such a fun person though.'

'Is Chronos your boss?'

'Yeah. Though she's the person who made this job possible. If it weren't for her, I'd probably still be penniless by now, and I wouldn't have met you along with some amazing people.'

'Me?' Yasutsuna jabbed a finger into his own chest. 'Me? How am I significant?'

Jinsoku whistled. 'Who knows~?'

After they had gotten the delivery done, Jinsoku offered lunch to the hungry Yasutsuna.

Jinsoku insisted on bringing Yasutsuna to the cafe and treating him to lunch. As an apology, he had said.

'Raikiri! Hey dude, here with Light Blade?' Yasutsuna waved at the youngest Demon General.

Raikiri got up and bowed. 'Yes. It's a pleasure meeting you here, Yasutsuna-san. And this is...?'

'Jinsoku,' the delivery man extended a hand towards Raikiri, the same hand that had been extended to Yasutsuna a while ago.

Wait, what was he thinking about again?

Yasutsuna snapped out of his thoughts as Jinsoku's pale green eyes stared into his own forest green ones. 'Earth to Strange Cushion.'

He felt his face flush. 'Too... Close...'

Jinsoku seemed like he had just realised that and blushed faintly. 'Sorry.'

'You know,' Yasutsuna fiddled with his fingers, 'maybe I could treat you to lunch today...'

It was unlike him to be this nervous. He wondered what made him feel like this.

Jinsoku's eyes sparkled. 'Really? Thank you!' Yasutsuna felt his heart skip a beat.

 _So cute..._

'Alright! Let's sit down then.'

Little did Yasutsuna know that his wallet was going to be emptied in no time.

Jinsoku had fifteen bowls of rice, four plates of yakiniku, and two dishes of mixed vegetables. Yasutsuna himself could only have one of each.

'How do you eat so much?' He asked, propping his head on his arms.

Jinsoku looked up from his lunch, his face dotted with rice grains. 'Even if my job's really fun, it costs me a _lot_ of energy. Plus, Chronos pays me so little I can only afford one bowl of rice per week. It's always the tip that I get from customers that's keeping me alive, you know.'

'I see.' Yasutsuna looked down at his suddenly very interesting shoes. 'Would you mind if I treat you to lunch some time in the future? Wait, I mean-'

'I don't see any reason not to,' Jinsoku stated as he finished his last serving of vegetables. 'I'd love to, to be honest. But I don't really have all that free time, you see, so maybe next time I deliver to Queen Yukari, I'll drop by and ask around for you? Then we could meet up and have lunch.'

'That seems fine.'

Jinsoku glanced at his watch. 'Gotta go, Dante's got a delivery in ten. See ya?'

Yasutsuna's heart fell a little when he heard that Jinsoku already had to go. 'Yeah, see ya. Have a safe trip.'

'Thanks!' Jinsoku shouted, as he disappeared out of the restaurant door on his skateboard. Yasutsuna could only stare at his already fading back.

'So, you lovesick?'

Yasutsuna jumped. 'Oi, Light Blade, quit scaring me like that. Why are you still here anyways?'

'Raikiri's gotta go train; he's a first-class demon after all. Gotta keep fit.' Light Edge made himself comfortable in the seat opposite of him. 'So, you gonna answer my question or not?'

Yasutsuna could feel his blush growing. 'No. Definitely, absolutely, NO.'

Light Blade chuckled. 'You're such a tsun. That Jinsoku guy's kinda pretty too. How'd ya pick up guys like him?'

'I'm not a tsun. And, are you going to try pickup lines on him the next time you see him? You better not, to be honest. To your third sentence, he just fell from the sky and crash landed on me.'

'I see,' he got up and waved at him. 'Gotta run, my next execution's at two. See ya later!'

'See you,' he answered, as Light Blade waltzed out of the restaurant while flirting with the waitress at the door with a seductive look.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time wasn't so happy.

Right after he had lunch with Jinsoku at the cafe, Yasutsuna had gone back to work. Apparently, his job was to observe the Cult headquarters, as the demons had received information from Fatima (which probably came from d'Eon) that a band of humans and fairies were about to blow it up.

And now, he was observing from bushes. Cliche, but it worked.

He watched as two humans and two fairies entered the place. Maybe they were going to burn the place down, or maybe they were just instructed by the dragon gods to rescue their princess. Most likely the first one, he figured.

He waited.

And waited.

And finally, there was a great big explosion.

The Cult headwuaters busted into flames, and the place burnt down completely in no time.

 _Well then, I suppose that's it._

As he got up and prepared to leave, he caught a glimpse of a green cap.

 _Green cap?_

He turned around, staring at the ruins of the Cult. And right there, in all his fabulous glory, was Jinsoku. His hand was on his cap, pulling it down as far as possible.

 _Jinsoku was with the Cult?_

But then yet another person came along. The good for nothing Perm Idiot. Or known as Windy. Said person took out his guitar and strummed the strings, and started singing the most worst sounding Ballade _ever._ It was so bad that Yasutsuna wanted to leap out and break his guitar, and possibly kill him as well in the process, but no.

Just no.

After the terrible Ballade was finally over, he saw Jinsoku remove his cap, and smile brightly. Windy nodded and flew away on his Driver.

All was good, he thought, and got out of his hiding place. But his return was halted once again when he saw Jinsoku fall on his knees.

'Jinsoku!' His instincts took over and he rushed over. Jinsoku landed on him, falling limp immediately. 'Dude, you all right? Oi! Jinsoku!'

He could hear him mumble. Good. He wasn't dead. He heard him mumble something.

'What is it, Jinsoku?' _Was it his dying wish?_

 _Calm down_ , Yasutsuna commanded himself. _He's not dying_.

'Oi! Speak louder!'

'...'

'Yeah...?'

'...I'm hungry...'

Yasutsuna face-palmed, messing up his hair in the process. 'I suppose I have no choice, then.'

Somehow, he managed to get Jinsoku on his back, and carried him away to his home.

He got hit in the head at least eight times on his way back.

...

Jinsoku woke up and yawned, stretched his back, feeling all the bones pop. Only then did he realise that he was in an unfamiliar place. He sat up, patting the sofa that he had been laid on.

'You're finally awake.'

He whipped his head around and saw the Cushion sitting at a low tea table.

'Cushion! Where am I?'

Yasutsuna sipped on a cup of tea that definetely wasn't there just now.

'My house.'

'Really? Why am I here? Wasn't I at home-' Jinsoku slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said. The Cult was feared by and despised of. 'Morally wrong' experiments were conducted there, and they had tried to kill most of the world just a while ago. Known cult members were spat at or left alone once seen, so members were cautious about what they said.

'You seriously don't remember? You fainted after that god damned Perm Idiot sang his terrible crap. Was it really that bad that you fainted after it? And yeah, I got you here since lying in front of a pile of ruins doesn't sound really enjoyable.'

'Really? Thank you.'

Yasutsuna brought his hands in front of his face and rubbed at the area around his eyes. 'I swear to the gods...'

'Hmm?'

'... Nothing.'

Yasutsuna sipped on his cup of tea again. 'So, what are your plans for now? You just said that your "home" had been destroyed, so I guess you have no place to stay, but you still have your job with Chronos.'

Jinsoku raised his hand to his chin in a thoughtful way. 'Then... I'll stay here!'

'Huh?'

'You've already brought me here, so I guess it's alright?'

Yasutsuna rubbed at his eyes again. 'I regret bringing you here.'

Jinsku only stared at him in response.

'...'

'...'

'I give up. You'll stay here until we find you another place to live, alright?' Yasutsuna decided after letting out a sigh.

 _Not those eyes again._

'Thank you!'

'Stop thanking me.'

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Yasutsuna!'

'Just stop it already!'


End file.
